Life With Zatch
by Serenity Meowth
Summary: It's basically just what you have to deal with when living with that little Zatch!Rating up for mild, mild cursing by me and the characters. ! Just general humor! On HIATUS
1. The Morning Annoyance

Okay, here is moi first attempt at a Zatch Bell fan fiction thingy. Here we go!

Written on: April 5th, 2005

Disclaimer: Don't own, and will not even try to own!

P.S. Keep in mind, while reading, that I've seen only a few episodes! If you'd like, you could kindly correct me, but, please, no flamies!

* * *

Kiyo was in a wonderful land of cute girls with even cuter clothes(translates into small clothes).

They were playing volleyball, and the hot sun was beating down upon them.

Kiyo, of course, was the star player. All the girls wanted to be on his team(and most of them were), and of course, he wasn't showing off or anything like that.

Right.

"Hey, cutie! Over here! Look what I can do!" Kiyo shouted, to no one in general.

He hit the volleyball and it jetted up towards the sky like a rocket.

"Oh, Kiyo, that was absolutely breathtaking," his favorite girl said.

A dozen girls nearly swooned at the sight of his toned and tanned body, glistening from perspiration, as he gave them a thumbs up, before jetting another volleyball up into space.

After his team had won the 30th game in a row, they took a much deserved break, the girls feeding Kiyo grapes and small sips of water, as he relaxed in a chair. A few of the girls even fanned him with huge leaves that had been previously beside the chair.

"Ah, now this is the life." He pushed his sunglasses further up on his nose.

So there he was, lounging in the sun, with a dozen beautiful scarcely-clothed women feeding him grapes and fanninghim.

Yup, this was the life.

That is, until Zatch snuck up on him, and threw the volleyball hard onto Kiyo's stomach.

"Get up, Kiyo, get up!", Zatch demanded.

"What, why? Look at where I am!" Kiyo shouted, clutching his stomach in pain."This is the life! Why would I ever want to leave? And why did you do that?"

"I need food! Get up and feed me, now! Or suffer my wrath!" Zatch yelled, throwing the volleyball again.

That's when Kiyo snapped out of his illusion, and awoke on his bed, Zatch pounding his little feet on Kiyo's stomach, trying to wake him.

"Aw, crap!" Kiyo said. "That was a dream!"

* * *

Wow, gee, bet you didn't expect it to be a dream! sarcasm Like Kiyo would ever have that many girls! Next chappie, soon, perhaps! Definitely longer, honestly! BTW, you can join my Zatch Bell C2 dealie if you'd like! I just started it! But if it's not on the list yet, please try again tomorrow! Sometime these things take a while to show! 


	2. Surprise Attack, Pt1

**Chapter 2, Suprise Attack Pt.1**

Hey-hey Sorry about no update last week, but I had to update another story of mine(Sailor Moon),finish a project for school(got a high grade, I think), and I became sick...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zatch Bell, but whoever does can go to hell, or sale!(cheaply of course) Jk, they can still live...for now).

**Reviewers:**

Thanks to you all! Enjoy your names in the spot light!

**Electric Ammo-**Thankyou for reviewing my fic:)

**Sevetenks the Ultimate F**- Yup-yup, poor Kiyo. Awakened from what is surely his favorite dream.

**Sugarmaster15**-Yes, please try a story on Zatch Bell! Your anime Jeopardy story is very...interesting, so I'm sure a Zatch Bell story would be, too:)

**MushraSuki4Ever**- Thanks, Suki! Tell Mushra that he's a loser. Hmpf:)

**Nollie Violet Weasel**- Update your story, too, pwety pwease! Or pwetty peas...

**Haku Wife**- Thank you, my lovely reviewer!

**Shihiki**- Here's more, of Life with Zatch!

**Shandouski**- Yes, very Zatch-ish! Very annoying-ish, too.

**Kyra Windwood**- Um, glad you think it's funny...sweat drop...thanks!

**Mentallyinsane**- Ha! Updated within two days of your review. :)

**Animeheart234-**Thanks for thinking my story is funny!

And now, without further stuff to say, is the story!

Written on: _April 19th,2005_

and

_April 20th, 2005_

* * *

Kiyo wanted to hurt Zatch.

"What on Earth did you wake me up for? I was having one hell of a dream!" Kiyo said bitterly to Zatch.

"Boo-ho, get over it," Zatch said, holding his stomach in hunger as it growled.

"Hungry, are you? Well, too bad, because mom is out grocery shopping, and who knows when she'll be back! And we have absolutely no food! So, hahahahahah!" Kiyo smirked.

"Not to worry, I already have lunch plans! We're to dine at a friend's house, free of charge." Zatch did a victory/hero pose.

"Score! Let's go." Kiyo said.

They got dressed, Kiyo in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and Zatch inhis normalduffel bag. Jk, he actually dressed normal for this special occasion.

"So, Zatch, where are we going?" Kiyo asked.

"Oh, somewhere," Zatch replied vaguely, avoiding sidewalk cracks as to not break backs.

They walked for a while, Zatch all the way saying, "Almost there," when Kiyo questioned where they were going.

Kiyo started to grow tired.

They had stayed up late last night practicing their spells, and even though it was Kiyo's idea, Zatch seemed much more enthusiastic about it, and had eagerly stayed up late, yet was (obviously) still energetic today.

But Kiyo was tired.

"Zatch, are we there yet?" Kiyo asked wearily.

"Ah, here we are " Zatch shouted, running (quite literally)into the door of an apartment building, before he thought to open the door.

"Hmm, what's this?" Kiyo asked. "It looks like a pretty expensive building to me. Who does Zatch know here? And how?"

But he was hungry, so he didn't really mind where he was going , so long as he got food.

They went into the white-marbled lobby, nodded to a few people as if they belonged there, and walked over to the elevators.

As Zatch Bell pressed the up button, Kiyo asked, "Who are we going to see?"

"Oh, um, it's a surprise " Zatch said as they were stepping into the elevator. He pressed the 17th floor button.

"Hum, la, loo la " Zatch sang along with th elevator music.

"Agh...how are you so annoying?" Kiyo asked grouchily. "Is it a special talent of mamodos or something?"

"Hmm, it could be " Zatch answered, seriously.

Kiyo sweat dropped, and they waited the rest of the ride in silence, being broken only by the occasional singing of Zatch.

Very annoying.

The elevator dinged, and they stepped out of it into the luxurious-looking hallway. Zatch led the way through the hall, stopping at the 6th door on the left.

Zatch knocked on the door.

A young, but still obviously old-looking woman answered the door.

"Hello," she said. "You must be Zatch Bell, and Kiyo. My daughter has told me all about you. Welcome."

"Thank you," Kiyo said, bowing slightly, "but, who is your daughter?"

The women stared quizzically for a moment, then laughed.

"Like you wouldn't know, you just be quite the joker," she said. "My daughter and you, from what I hear, are practically inseparable"

"Uh, honestly, I have no clue who and what you're talking about," Kiyo sweat dropped again.

The woman just laughed.

"Honey, your dinner guests are here " she shouted gently.

In a flash, there was Suzie(1).

"Kiyo, Kiyo! Zatch! I'm sooooooooo glad you are here! Our first dinner date!" She chattered excitedly as she grabbed Kiyo's arm, pulling him towards the dinning room.

"ZATCH!"Kiyo yelled.

"Oh, my Kiyo, how glad I am that you're here!" Suzie rambled on, unaware that Kiyo was desperately trying to get away to hurt Zatch.

She dragged Kiyo, Zatch smirking behind Kiyo's back, to the dining area.

* * *

(1) Don't care how you spell her name, tis how I like it! Actually, I'm not even sure how to spell her name...:)

Oh, it's so sad...yesterday was the 10th anniversary of the Oklahoma City bombing...I live near(well, several hours away), and I actually remember it, though I was pretty young. :(

And isn't today the 6th of the Columbine(sp?) School shooting? Woah.

Btw, did you know Cartoon Network is going to air 52 episodes of Zatch Bell? Awesome!

**Kik, next chappie:** Kiyo is forced to sit through a meal with Suzie(the things he does because of hunger, he should have just grabbed a Snickers bar!). Unless, of course, he can escape...but how? Stay tuned, and you'll find out!


	3. Surprise Attack, Pt2

**Life With Zatch, Ch. 3. The Surprise Attack, Pt.2**

Thanks to all my reviewers, and to those who have my on their fav. Author lists**: Ardos Messina, jamesstutz, and Electric Ammo** , and those who have me on author alert: **Ardos Messina, Sugarmaster15, and MushraSuki4Ever**

**Reviews thus far**: 18!

**Reviewers:**

**ttMai: **Thanks for reviewing both chapters! Makes me happy:D

**Mentallyinsane: **I'm not too great at updating, but I have not much work right now, and I love this story, so I update quicker!

**Shihiki: **Did I ever tell you I love your name? It's different, really unique and cool! Thanks for the review!

**Animeheart234:** Can't help but feel sorry for Kiyo, especially throughout this chapter!

**Sugarmaster15: **Right, I forgot! It was National Weed day at my school, too. Buncha people just completely skipped...: D. I wasn't one, of course. : )

**Electric Ammo**: I'll catch up in your story, I'm behind on everything! I've been trying to read this one Yugioh story that is 37 long chapters, so that's been occupying most of my time:D

**Written on:** April 27th, 2005

Okay, here is my 3rd chapter for Life With Zatch.

* * *

Suzie and Kiyo walked(forcibly in Kiyo's case) to the dining room, sitting down at the beautiful mahogany table.

"So," Kiyo said, deciding to be polite, because after all he is getting a free lunch, "How are you, Suzie?"

Suzie's eyes welled up with unshed tears.

"Aw, you really do care! Well, my day was good today. But then I got up. First I realized I had no clean socks, then I missed breakfast so I could rush to my violin lesson. Then...blah...this happened...blah...then that happened...blah," Suzie blahed.

'Wow, she loves to talk, doesn't she?' Kiyo thought blankly, smiling and nodding at Suzie, who was talking unaware that Kiyo was not paying one lick of attention.

"But then I heard that you were coming over for lunch, and I'm so very glad that you accepted my invitation!" Suzie said excitedly.

A maid brought in some appetizers on beautiful china.

Zatch and Kiyo dove in, since that is what they came for, after all.

"Yum, you must try this, Kiyo!" Zatch said with his mouth full. "It's delicious! What is this, Suzie?"

"Um, I believe that is the plate that you are eating," Suzie replied with a sigh and a sweat drop.

Kiyo joined her action.

"Oh, um, well, it's still good!" Zatch said, trying to gather up some dignity. He wasn't successful.

"Zatch, you have horrible taste, really, " Kiyo said, setting down the plate he had been about to eat. He picked up some real food that had been on top of the plate, and ate it.

They made small talk(very small, as there are two guys who love to eat, with a nearly unlimited supply of food).

When they got to dessert, the boys had something to say.

"Buuurrp!" They belched in unison.

"Boys, boys, what do you say now?" Suzie asked, like a patient mother would.

"Excuse me!" Zatch and Kiyo said.

"Good children!"

Another maid brought in the dessert, chocolate mousse, pudding, cookies, ice cream, cake, you name it, you'd better believe it was there.

Plates were loaded up, napkins were tucked in, eating utensils were picked up, when...BANG! Sizzle!

A blast of fire came through the apartment door, frying up all the food.

Zatch and Kiyo's jaws dropped open.

They sat for a moment, dumbfounded.

"What the? Whoever did that will have hell to pay!" Kiyo exclaimed, jumping up on the blackened table, Zatch right behind him.

They were obviously very pissed at someone for ruining their meal.

Suzie, on the other hand, when the fire came blasting through, had passed out. She was laying in her chair which was fallen back on the floor, and had little X's as eyes, which, as we all know, is a sure sign a person is passed out.

(1) A very short and old man walked in admist the smoke. Beside him was a short, pudgy little boy. Or should we call it a...mamodo?

The old man had his cane, but was also leaning on the mamodo(who didn't look very happy) for support. He had gray hair that stood up, defying gravity, and bushy gray eyebrows. He had normal coloured skin, but piercing purple eyes.

But he was so old!

Zatch and Kiyo sweat dropped just looking at him.

"Uh, Kiyo, please don't tell me we have to battle against the old man and his fat sidekick," Zatch said.

"Um, afraid so, Zatch, they must be our next opponents," Kiyo said, laughing slightly.

The man slowly walked forward, closer to Team Kick Ass.

He looked up and said, "Excuse me, you are the young fella' with the mamodo, correct? Because the last 4 apartments before this were pretty mad when I blasted my way in. I can't imagine why! People these says, so freakin' rude."

"Um, yes, we're Team Kick Ass! We're here to...um, what's the line, Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"We're here to kick your ass!" Kiyo filled in for Zatch.

"Bring in on, dorkos!" A high pitched voice said. It was the chubby little one. He had spoken!

"I am Katsuya, and my mamodo is Kennata. Now let's fight!" The old man said, suddenly, clearly, loudly. "We are Team Kaake, so let's go!"

They began the fight...

* * *

(1) Yup, just made 'em up.

Okaysie, 3 chapters down, now how many more to go? Hmm...we shall see!

**Stay tuned next chapter**, for the first fighting scene!

Hope you enjoyed this, and please review!

If you would like to join my C2 staff(it's painless, I promise), either put it in a review, or go to my profile page, get my email, and email me about it! Thanks very much!

Oh, crap! Nearly forgot the **Disclaimer: Don't own, so you can't sue me, so get over it!**


	4. Surprise Attack, Pt3

**_Hola! _**

Back again, with the 4th chapter! I really should be working on my English essay, but, oh well, I do have until Friday!

Yes, I changed my name. DarkEgyptianPriestess was kinda boring me, so I changed it! I expect I'll grow tired of this name too within a few months...unless it sticks to me!

**Disclaimer:** Let's make a deal; I don't own Zatch Bell, as I've said before, so you don't sue me, capische? Or I'll get my revenge...hehehe...

**Thanks to:**

**Sugarmaster15**

and

**Randomwriter88**

for adding me to their fav. Author list!

And Thanks to:

**Shihiki**

and

**Dragoonknight1**

for adding me to their author alert list!

**Reviews:** 24!

**Reviewers:**

**Sugermaster15**: Yup, this is great! Thanks to you for reviewing!

**Shihiki:** I'll make more, until I run out of ideas! But, of course, then I'll start a new story!

**Electric Ammo:** Sporks :D I nearly died of laughter:)

**animeheart234:** Zatch is a strange, strange fellow.

**Mentallyinsane:** A fight scene, hope you like it!

**Dragoonknight1:** I haven't exactly watched all the Zatch Bells, long story why, so I really don't know the spells that well. But as I know them, I will add them!

**Written On: **

May the 4th, 2005, Wednesday.

* * *

**Life With Zatch, Ch.4 The Surprise Attack, Pt.3**

Team Kick Ass and Team Kaake stood staring at each other, daring the opposing team to make the first move. Dust could be seen flying everywhere, a tumbleweed blew past them(1).

They stood in that pose for several minuets, eyeing each other.

But then, finally, someone made a move.

Zatch sneezed, knocking himself and Kiyo over.

As they picked themselves up, Team Kaake burst into hysterical laughter.

"Thanks a bunch, Bell! Now they think we're total losers!" Kiyo muttered to his teammate.

"Of course, that was on purpose," Zatch said, rolling his eyes, "You think I'm so stupid? That was to lower their defense. Now, ATTACK!" Zatch let out a war cry and charged.

"A' right! This is what I'm talking about!" Kiyo said, opening his spell book, a devilish red glint in his eyes.

The other team was still cracking up, doubled over in laughter.

Zatch looked questionably at Kiyo.

"Uh, should we really attack them why they're not paying attention?" Zatch asked.

"Zatch, this was your idea!" Kiyo said disbelievingly.

"Right, but still! Isn't this dishonest?" Zatch wondered.

"Just go!" Kiyo shouted impatiently.

"Fine." Zatch turned, but Team Kaake wasn't there.

"Great, now look what you did! You were so busy arguing, they had time to move! From right under our noses!" Kiyo said angrily.

"It takes two to argue..." Zatch muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" Kiyo asked coldly.

"Nothing," Zatch said meekly and quickly.

"**PALARE!**"A voice shouted out from somewhere behind them.

Instantly, a gust of wind blasted Zatch and Kiyo off their feet.

SMACK! Right into a wall.

"Ok, that kind of hurt," Zatch said rubbing his head.

Kiyo stood up, angry.

"You'll pay for that, you old man!" Kiyo was definitely P.O.'d.

"Don't forgot the little one," Zatch said, just as angry.

"And you'll pay too, you fat mamodo!" Kiyo relocated his spell book, and opened it to his spell.

Zatch opened his mouth in the direction of Team Kaake.

"ZACARE(2)!" A bolt of lighting stormed out of Zatch's mouth, hitting it's target square on.

Katsuya and Kennata were shocked, quite literally.

But they weren't finished yet. They shook off the pain.

"Fine, let's go, Kennata! Use your **PALARE!**" Katsuya shouted. The spell left Kennata's mouth.

But Team Kick Ass had already moved to behind Team Kaake.

"ZACARE!" Another lighting and another shocking. However, this time Kennata didn't get up.

"Partner!" Katsuya screamed. "Partner, are you okay? You didn't have to block me, really, I would have been okay."

Kennata opened his beady, round eyes. "I doubt you would have been okay. Another lighting shock and you'd be done for. I had to save you. Even if it meant destroying myself."

They sat for a few minutes, Katsuya holding his mamodo's chubby body until it disappeared from this world.

Zatch was bawling, and Kiyo looked like he too was going to shed a tear.

Katsuya stood up and turned around.

He was laughing.

"What the hell? Your mamodo just died! Why are you laughing?" Kiyo ran over and shook him by the shoulders. "Stop your laughing, old man!"

"But, Kennata didn't die! He simply was returned to the Mamodo world. This just meant we missed out for the throne. You win some, you lose some!" He shrugged.

Katsuya put his hands in his pockets and walked away through the burned hole in the apartment

And that was the end of Team Kaake.

"Ok...that was interesting," Kiyo said.

"Hey, Kiyo, wanna' help me wake Suzie?" Zatch asked, looking over at her unconscious body.

"Not really...but maybe she can fix us some food!" Kiyo ran over and started shaking her.

She regained consciousness after a few seconds.

"What happened? Uh, why is there a hole in my apartment wall?" Suzie questioned immediately.

So, she was filled in on what had happened.

"Um, my mother might be angry that there's a hole in our apartment wall..." Suzie said.

"Just say that it was an accident." Zatch said.

" Suzie's mom'll never believe that!" Kiyo said to ZAtch.

"I'll never believe what, dear?" Shara, A.K.A.. Suzie's mother said. "Just kidding, I know what happened, this apartment isn't that big, you know! I could hear the whole fight going on. I know it isn't your fault."

They all just gaped at her, shocked she wasn't hurting them.

"Besides, how can I be angry? It was you two, I know realize, that rescued me from the Botanical Garden last week, where that other mamodo and human were at. So don't sweat the wall, it's no biggie'!"

'Sweet, destroyed an apartment and got off scott-free!' Kiyo thought.

"Why don't we go out for ice cream, my treat?" Shara asked.

"Yippie! Let's go!" Zatch and Kiyo said.

"We really oughta' do this more often!" Suzie exclaimed as they left.

Zatch, Kiyo, and Shara sweat dropped at Suzie's stupid comment.

* * *

(1) Like an old western, right before a shoot down.

(2)Not really sure how you spell it, but this is good enough for me!

**Next Chapter:** Not really sure, but I'll think of something fun!


	5. The Balloon Baboon

**_Hi!_**

My computer was rid of that annoying virus thing last Sat.(5/8/05), so I can write fan fiction!

Updates of me:

My grades are finally getting up, just in time for the end of school...though I'm losing my voice! And I just found out a friend of mine will never be able to drive(unless she gets eye surgery), because she's legally blind. Sad! Not the worst thing that could happen, but still! It'll get depressing next year when all her friends are getting their licenses and she's not...

**Written On:**

Cinco de Mayo,

May 10th, 2005

May 11th, 2005

Published on:

May 11th, 2005

**Reviews:**

29

**Reviewers:**

Sugarmaster15- Thanks for reviewing!

Mushra-Obsessed- Mushra is very rude:) Thanks for reviewing, and I'll keep on rockin..oops, ah, writing!

Shihiki- Are the squirrels really evil? That's what everyone thinks, but are they?

Electric Ammo-I wanna see Zatch accidentally eat a few mamodo book sandwiches! Funny :)

dragoonknight1- We all want to blow up an apartment and not be in trouble. It's actually been a life long dream of mine. :D

**Summer Plans:**

Hmm..summer's coming up soon, and I'll most likely be gone a bunch, though not as much as usual...so, I don't know how often I'll update! But, honestly, I'll try!

I have my stories on saved on my computer, and on a disk, so I'll never lose them Hahahahh!

I don't know why Ch. 4 is so unedited(no line breaks and such), I guess something messed up, but I'll go back and fix it.

On to the story!

* * *

Life With Zatch, Ch.5 The Balloon Babon

* * *

Zatch, Kiyo, Shara, and Suzie walked out of the apartment, doubling back to grab Zatch's coat.

" I don't see why you need your coat, Zatch, it's like a 100 degrees out here," Kiyo said in disgust, angry they had to stay away from the ice cream for longer.

"I always get cold when I eat ice cream" Zatch said in reply, sticking his tongue out at Kiyo.

"Ok, Children," Shara said. "Where should we eat, from an ice cream vendor in the park, or an ice cream parlor?"

"Um, how 'bout both?" Zatch asked hopefully.

"Sounds good to me!" Kiyo said.

"You pigs! My mom graciously invites you out to ice cream after you nearly blew up our apartment, and now you're trying to score as much ice cream as you can!" Suzie said, angrily, her hands on her hip.

"Suzie, calm down, darling," Shara said. "They're just greedy little boys, it's normal for them to want as much ice cream as they can get."

"Hey, who are you calling greedy little boys?" Zatch and Kiyo asked, narrowing their eyes.

"Um, forget it! Let's just go to both!" Shara said at the evil glares from Team Kick Ass. "We can go play or shop or something in between.

So they did. First stop, ice cream vendor in the park.

"Yummy, my frutti-tooti-rooti-lutti is delicious!" Zatch said, licking on his 32 scoop ice cream cone. "How's your strawberry, Kiyo?"

"It's fine," Kiyo said, sweat dropping, ashamed that a little kid could put away 32 scoops to his 3. Kiyo wondered if he'd even people able to finish his small cone!

"Our vanilla ice cream is very good, too!" Suzie said.

They walked in silence a few minutes, lipping up their ice cream, and making sure it wasn't dripping onto their hands or clothes.

"Oh, kids! I just remembered that I must meet Davela, Suzie's father, at a restaurant clear across town! I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!(1)" Shara said, throwing some money at them and running off at the speed of light.

"Yes, now that the old lady is gone, I can definitely get Kiyo to myself." Suzie schemed quietly.

She turned around to talk to them sweetly. They were bent over, picking up the money.

"Free loaders," Suzie muttered. Honestly, boys. She briefly wondered why she even liked them. Then her thoughts; 'Kiyo! Kiyo, my love! He's why I like boys. Well, he's the only one I like! But he's so sweet, and kind..."

"Suzie! Get your butt over here! We're leaving, and I need you... to carry these balloons!" Kiyo shouted, 'very' sweetly and kindly.

"Wow, they sure work fast! How long was I drooling over Kiyo?" Suzie questioned herself, but didn't find an answer. "Huh, guess I'd better go help them!" She ran over to the boys.

"Okasie, Kiyo, you take this bunch, and Suzie, you take this bunch. He gestured to the vendor to hand Kiyo the blue and black balloons, and to hand Suzie the pink and red balloons. He himself took the orange, green and white balloons. Of course, Zatch is a little kid, and the balloons were very full with helium, so...

"Uh, Kiyo, a little help?" Zatch asked weakly and in pure terror.

Kiyo turned around. No Zatch. He then looked up as a small shoe fell on his head.

Zatch was floating up into space. Well, not really, but he was already about 7 feet off of the ground.

"Zatch! What are you doing? Get down here this very instant!" Kiyo shouted, shaking his fist at Zatch.

So he did. Zatch fell square on top of Kiyo. Naturally, this caused an uproar.

From Suzie.

"Zatch Bell! You're in trouble, mister! You better not have hurt my poor, dear, little Kiyo!" She ran over to Kiyo, and began stroking his hair.

"Ick, get off me, girl. I am totally fine," Kiyo said, standing up and brushing himself off. He swayed a bit. "I'm completely fine." He then passed out.

"Oh, perfect, Zatch, you just had to fall on his head. He had better not be hurt, for your sake!"

Zatch gulped. Get Suzie angry, and it's like you hit a wasp nest with a tennis racket, or like you are in the path of a charging herd of rhinos. In Deep Crap...that's what you are.

Thankfully, Suzie was too busy waking Kiyo up to notice Zatch sneaking off. Sneaking off to where? You'll see...

In the meantime, Suzie had somehow pulled Kiyo onto a wooden park bench. She sat on the ground next to him. She didn't care that her white skirt was getting grass stains. She just wanted to Kiyo to wake.

"Kiyo, are you otay? My poor wittle Kiyo, did that mean Zatch hurt you? We'll get my revenge, yes we will, my precious(2)," Suzie muttered, her eyes wide, with evil thoughts running through her mind.

Even though Kiyo was evil towards her sometimes, she knew that one day they would be together.

She sat like that, thinking and hoping, for a few minuets, hoping Kiyo would wake up. Little did she know, our little mamodo was returning...

Zatch spied Suzie next to the bench. Quickly, he ran over to a water fountain to go to the next step of his revenge.

After a minute, he stepped right behind Suzie. And then SPLAT! Down goes the water balloon right on Suzie's head.

"ZATCH! What do you think you are doing?" Suzie screeched, continuing to get bombarded by water balloons.

"Just getting back at you, for yelling at me!" Zatch said, throwing harder..

Kiyo stirred. He had been getting hit by the water ballons, cold water splashing on him, also. Waking him up.

He opened one eye. "Hello? Man, what happened?"

Suzie's eyes widened, and glistened. "Zatch, he's awake. Oh, my dear sweet Kiyo!"

"What the f happened?" Kiyo asked, sitting up, spitting on the grass. He was trying to act tough, though really he was embarrassed.

"Zatch here landed on you and knocked you out! Would you like me to hurt him for you?" Suzie asked, machete in hand.

"No, no, that won't be necessary, right Kiyo?" Zatch asked shaking his head and hands back and forth.

"Hmm...as funny as it would be to see Zatch get hurt, I'm fine. Let's get on to our next destination," Kiyo said.

* * *

K, **next chapter:** They are on to their next stop. Where is it? Is it a restaurant, an arcade, the movies, what? Stay tuned, and you'll find out!

I'm kinda' sad that school is ending. I won't get to see some of my friend till school next year, and I'm another grade closer to graduating, it's just so sad! Yet, I can't wait till summer!

Hugs and kisses to my reviewers! Thanks bunches!

**(1)** Yup, you guessed it, 'Alice in Wonderland'. At least, I think that's how it goes!

**(2)** Yeah, LOTR. Duh! Everyone should know this:D

Adios!


	6. The Bowling Bananza

**Chapter 6**(only that far? Wow...)

**Written On:** July 23, 2005. Sat.

**Posted On:** July 23rd, 2005. Sat.

Okay, guys, so so so sorry for the delay. I just haven't really felt like writing much, plus I was gone from my normal house for pretty much the last two months, and didn't have time to update. Then I was having "computer problems", if you want to call it that.(sweat drop).But it's finally here, so you'd better enjoy:)

I've hardly even read fan fiction for almost a week. I so need to read and review _a lot_ of fan fiction. I will do that tonight and sometime tomorrow. I have so much to read:) And I need to update on "Crystal Mind Exchanger". Expect that within a few days.

**Reviews so far**:35

**Reviewers:**

_Electric Ammo-_Toga party! Fun! Have you ever seen that one "Seinfeld" episode called "The Subway"? The one where George meets that woman on the subway, and they go to a hotel, where she robs George and leaves him without any clothes? And he has to wrap a sheet around him? So funny!

_SugarMaster15-_Glad you liked the last chapter! And the new one's finally up, so I'll throw confetti, too!

_Shihiki-_Suzie is crazy, but she's a good bowler:)

_Zatch Bell91-_Glad you like the story! Hope you find this chapter hilarious too!

_The Game Star_-The Hall of Fame? Really? Hmm...I'll think about it:D Thanks!

Thanks so much everyone! And now...drum roll please...on to the story!

* * *

Zatch, Kiyo, and Suzie walked out of the park, towards the bowling alley.

"Okay, Zatch, I know you've never been bowling before, so here's how you do it." Suzie explained about renting the shoes, a lane, and a bowling ball. Then she explained the rules of bowling, so as gutter balls, strikes, spares, etc.

"Okay, can you remember all that?" She asked Zatch, smiling.

"Sure can." Zatch said, staring off at a butterfly. Kiyo shook his head. This should be quite enjoyable. They came to "Pins"(1), the most popular bowling alley in their city, and pushed open the door to go inside.

Suzie walked to the counter, and told the guy working there, "We need one lane, probably for two games, and three pairs of shoes. I'm size 6(2), and these two will tell you their sizes." She gestured to Kiyo and Zatch.

Kiyo stepped toward the counter and said, "Size 11".

Zatch stepped forward as well, and said, "My name is Zatch Bell, and my feet are size 3. But why do you need that? I have my own shoes on."

Kiyo sweat dropped. "Zatch, don't you ever listen?" As Zatch shook his head no, Kiyo continued. "You're required to wear special shoes to get on the lanes. I guess so you don't scratch them up or something."

"The shoes?" Zatch questioned.

Kiyo sighed. "No, the lanes! So you don't scratch up the lanes!"

The counter boy quickly handed them their shoes and handed them back their change. They all walked over to a shelf to pick out their bowling balls. Kiyo picked blue, Suzie picked purple, and Zatch picked the lowest ball, a light pink one. Then they walked on to Lane 23.

"Man, is this thing heavy!" Zatch panted, dragging his bowling ball behind him with both hands. Suzie and Kiyo sweat dropped.

Suzie sat behind the little scoreboard thing. "I go bowling a lot, so I'll take care of the scores." She said, quickly putting in "Zat", "Kiy", and "Suz" on the scoreboard, which could only take three letters per name.

"Okay, it looks like I'm first." Zatch said. He went to the edge of the lane, picked up his bowling ball, and sat it down. "Okay, now why isn't it moving?" He asked.

"Um, Zatch, you have to make it move." Suzie said. ..

He looked at her. "Oh, okay, thanks, I understand now!" Suzie beamed, that is, until Zatch kicked the ball with his foot. It went directly to the gutter.

"Ow, my foot! But, yay! I made a gutter ball!" Zatch alternatively grabbed his foot and cheered.

Till Kiyo explained that a gutter ball wasn't very good.

"What you really want is a strike, or even a spare." Suzie explained kindly. She showed Zatch how to hold and throw the bowling ball properly, and when he threw it the second time, it got further before it went into the gutter.

"See, Zatch, you're improving!" Suzie said happily. "Now, its your turn, Kiyo. Kiyo?" she looked around, searching for Kiyo. She found him by the snack bar. Zatch saw this too, and quickly joined him. They came back a minute later, arms full of soda, nachoes, hot dogs, pizza, hamburger, and ice cream.

"We just had ice cream!" Suzie said, feeling like screaming, "You pigs!". But she just smiled again and told Kiyo it was his turn. He got a spare, and then it was Suzie's turn. She got a strike. They both stared at her in amazement.

"Woe, Suzie, how'd ya do that?" Zatch asked in awe.

"Yeah, Suz. That was awesome." Kiyo said in shock.

Suzie shrugged modestly. "It was nothing. I do that all the time." She sat down behind the scoreboard again. "Your turn, Zatch."

Zatch snapped out of ir, and went up to bowl again. The hot dog he was eating slipped out of his fingers as he was about to throw the ball, but he paid no notice. Unfortunately, he should have. He ran forward to throw the ball, but slipped on the hot dog that was covered in mustard and ketchup. Zatch slid all the way to the pins, knocking down every single one of them.

"Ha, look at that." Zatch said dazed. "I got a spare!"

"A strike, Zatch, a strike." Kiyo said.

They finished their game, and played a next one also. Not surprisingly, Suzie won them bother, with Kiyo coming in second, and Zatch coming in 3rd. They left, and a very mad looking worker swept all their food mess into the trash.

* * *

(1) I wanted to call it "Balls 4 You", but that just sounded _too_ bad.

(2) I forget how the Japanese number their shoe sizes, so I just did it the American way.

Okay, it wasn't much, but it was an update. I want them to go to an arcade, but I don't know much about arcades, because I never go to them. Because there aren't any around here. Which really sucks.

Or they could go see a movie. Or I could just call this fic quits. But I won't do that so soon. I think I'll do at least two more chapters. Unless I suddenly get a plethora of ideas.

Read, and Review!

Ja ne!


End file.
